The Unbreakable Bonds
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: The Twilight couples talking about their spouses and how much they love them. ExB JxA EmxR CxEs
1. Love to Bond From Bond to Love

We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find.

Unknown

For Humans love is well love. For vampires love is a bond, an unbreakable bond. This bond is not to be disturbed, and if it is life for the other would not go on. For being bonded forever makes you truly love the other person despite their flaws. We all know love is shown on the outside. However, the best love is shown on the inside. This is the love no one can see, but the meant to be shared with the other person.

Bella to Edward

From

Edward to Bella

Alice to Jasper

From

Jasper to Alice

Rosalie to Emmett

From

Emmett to Rosalie

Esme to Carlisle

From

Carlisle to Esme

These are four wonderful and completely unbreakable bonds.


	2. Eternally Edward

Bella's POV

I was in my room watching Nessie play with her dolls that Auntie Alice gave her. She was whispering and holding conversations between to of the dolls. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was here dinner time.

"Nessie its dinner time" I smiled and took the dolls away. Then she made a face. It was an Edward face. She shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, like her father.

Just thinking about Edward made me feel full and happy. Even though I was a vampire now he could still dazzle me. However, now I could dazzle him.

Soon Edward walked in to the room. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen" he said as he popped his head in to the room "it is time for dinner." He picked her up and brought her downstairs to eat.

Seeing this made me smile. Edward was an amazing father, and he loved Nessie very much. I loved the fact that he could not only be the perfect father, but the perfect husband.

I loved everything about him, from his personality to his crooked smile to the waves of copper hair that was placed on his head.

I could only imagine living like this, living forever with Edward and our perfect daughter, and his perfect family.

However, Edward was the one I wanted to be with the one I wanted to love the one to stay with me and be by my side forever. Edward makes every thing we do together special. He is mine and no one else's. He is eternally mine, Eternally Edward


	3. Becoming Bella

Edward's POV

Bella was my life, she is my my life, and will always be my life. She has given me many joys. One being our daughter and anther happiness

Happiness?

This was an emotion that I never thought I would fee. I was content before Bella, but I wasn't living I felt as if I was just existing. However, with her I am happy… almost giddy. I love her as much as I did yesterday and then some.

Bella entered my life a weak fragile human. She had brown hair and Brown eyes, which I'm glad my daughter inherited from her. We have been through many struggles and have pulled through, together. I feel if you still love each other you've been through hell and back, you are truly meant to be together.

Even though she was human and I was well…a vampire we over came that struggle and eventually I changed her so that she is now one of us. She didn't know what she would be like after the transformation and neither did I. However, then I discovered that in the long run she would be the same. She would always be the Bella I know and love, just better if that were possible. I realized she was put on this earth to be with me, to be my forever. I now understand why Carlisle thinks there's a heaven for us monsters. It didn't matter if she was human, she was meant to be a Vampire. And this… this is about Becoming Bella.


	4. Relating To Rosalie

Emmett's POV

There I lay in bed with m beautiful wife, Rosalie. I looked down at her painted toes, up to long leg, her beautifully curvd torso, and all the way up to her gorgeous face with her waves of golden blonde hair. She giggled at my very naïve actions.

"I love you Emmett" she whispered.

"I love you too babe" I whispered back as I put my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

I didn't understand why people thought she was a bitch. I mean my Rose is one of the nicest people you will ever meet…once you get to know her. Well, she is a little rough around the edges, but she has good reason. Her past life sucked.

She always told me that I was the first person she shared her story with. I was not one to doubt. She told me her hopes and dreams and how they had only been ruined by the life of vampirism. I will always wish to make those dreams come true, even if they are unrealistic.

Rosalie talks to me. She tells me everything. She is my wife and she is defiantly not afraid to cry…or more dry sob…in front of me. My Rose is not scared of showing me her weak side or her kind side. So I think that's why it's so hard for me to portray her as a bitch. I just tell myself those people don't know her past they never will be Relating to Rosalie.


	5. Everything Emmett

Rosalie's POV

I laid there in bed in Emmett's arms. Oh how I wished for sleep, which would never come. He pulled me closer as he felt my body tense. He looked down at me with concern. I gave him a reassuring smile that showed him that everything was just same old same old. I then laid my head in his chest.

Oh my Emmett, I thought to myself. I loved every inch of this man and every action as well. His soft curls made me smile when he would shake them in my face. His strong arms holding me close and secure, safe from harm. I especially loved his baby face and dimples.

This man I married was silly competitive, protective, and loving. He will always be the perfect man for me, perfect husband material. If only we could have a child, he'd be the perfect father too.

A baby is what I have wanted for many years. Unfortunately since I'm a vampire it will never happen. Every time the thought enters my mind it stings a little more. Then I look up and see Emmett standing there with that big goofy grin on his face. I then realize I have everything I ever wanted, everything I will ever need, Everything Emmett.


	6. Just Jasper

Alice's POV

I was finishing up my last minute shopping for Nessie when something caught my eye. It was the most perfect painting I had ever seen, it was a civil war soldier, Confederate no doubt. He was dress in al of his army uniform and war decoration.

The painting reminded me of my very own soldier sitting in the other room. However, the soldier in the picture dare not compare to my Jasper, who is 100 times better looking then the pictured man.

I remember my first vision of him. I wanted to have that picture in my mind forever. I wanted to play it again and again. Then I finally found him. He treated me like a lady and took my hand. My Jasper just kept apologizing to me. He's such a southern gentleman.

Then the years that followed were even better. We changed his diet and were accepted in to the Cullen family with open arms. Jasper and I however, have not only been brought in to a family but have grown closer as a couple too.

So I clicked on the picture and bought it. I thought he should have it. He could even hang it up if he felt the need. The picture was a bargain and fit Jasper so well. You know, just so….just so perfect…Just Jasper.


End file.
